


An End to Ordinary

by iori_sempai



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iori_sempai/pseuds/iori_sempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is nearly yours for the taking, and so is he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An End to Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Day Unlike the Ordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054283) by [VSSAKJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/pseuds/VSSAKJ). 



> Follow-up to the above fic! I encourage you to read it first.

"Kill all who defy us."  
  
The second the words pass your lips, everyone's expressions change. Naoya's eyes glint as his smile shifts into a smirk, so pleased with your choices as of late-- you'd chosen him, of course. Atsuro's mouth falls open and he gazes at you in shock, unable to say a thing for once. You vaguely wonder if he will be able to stomach what is to come, or if he will leave like Yuzu.  
  
Mari simply presses her lips together in quiet resignation; she's always a surprise to you. And Kaido, the one who interests you the most, actually has the gall to laugh. You can feel him exuding bloodlust, eager for a chance to return to the violent, domineering man he'd been just a few days ago. Only now, he has a master.  
  
But then, Kaido's sharp eyes shift to Mari, his sweet Miss Mari, and his excitement is quickly replaced with worry. He sucks in a breath and bites his bottom lip, then says, "Look... I need a favor from you."  
  
You know exactly what he is going to ask, but you decide to play dumb. Kaido wants Mari to leave the group, to throw away her COMP and get away from the battlefield. Without it, she would be safe-- it's you they are all after. "It's okay with you all, right?" Kaido says once he's convinced her, but you're the only one he's really addressing.  
  
Mari is a valuable asset to the team, both in her determined personality and impressive ability in battle, and Kaido knows it as well as you do. After a moment, his mouth moves, silently forming a single word: _please_. A thrill immediately runs through your body to know you have this much power over him. That you could say "no" and mean it, and he would get upset, angry, even hate you for it, yet obey you all the same. But what is a king without the support of his subjects?  
  
You let her go.  
  
If it were the old you, the pure gratitude and relief on Kaido's face would be more than enough. But you are different now, and the only things running through your head are all the ways you will make him repay you.  
  
  
Atsuro defies your expectations and sticks by your side through every battle so far. He can't kill humans with the same enthusiasm as Kaido, or the same cool efficiency as Naoya, but he does manage to pull his own weight. Sitting on a stoop after a particularly grueling battle, Atsuro digs through his bag for a near-empty bottle of water. He takes a paltry sip and offers you the rest, saying, "We should probably stock up again soon, just in case."  
  
"I'll do it," you say after finishing it off. Kaido looks at you, startled by your voice, and you stare back, tilting your head slightly. Your wordless urging works, and he stands up.  
  
Dusting off the back of his slacks, Kaido huffs, "I'll go with you. Give me your bag, nerd." Before waiting for an answer, Kaido snatches it off the concrete.  
  
"Aah, all my stuff's in there!"  
  
Kaido rolls his eyes and hoists the bag over his shoulder. "You can live without your computer for five minutes. Unless you're a bigger loser than I thought."  
  
Atsuro glares hotly, standing up in defiance. Whenever computers were involved, Atsuro's confidence seemed to be at its highest. Not that his confidence is misheld at all; he's second to only Naoya. "If you need my bag, I'll just go with him instead."  
  
"You sayin' I can't handle fillin' up a couple bottles of water? 'Cause I know you don't think _you'd_ be a better help against other people than I am!" Kaido practically spits the words out. Atsuro cringes slightly, no doubt thinking of the previous battle. Atsuro had fought the angels first, as he always did, but a lack of foresight had led to him being attacked from behind by a demon tamer. Who had been the one to save him but Kaido, always happy to show off and put others in their place.  
  
Naoya clears his throat before things can escalate further, nodding in your direction. "It's better to stay in pairs for now. I think Kaido is more than adequate." His smile has a sly, knowing edge to it, like he's realized exactly what's going on between you. Then you remember, he is Naoya. There's no way he doesn't know.  
  
You take the bag from Kaido's shoulders and pat Atsuro's arm. It calms him more than Naoya's interruption, to know that you would at least be the one handling his things. Kaido scowls at the small concession, but doesn't say another word.  
  
Your destination is the large government building used as your base. Its first floor bathroom still managed to have clean running water despite the area's corruption and partially crumbling state.  
  
At the time, Kaido had scoffed and kicked a long-forgotten ID badge down the hall. "Of course, the water's fine here. The politicians had to make sure _their_ shit would be alright no matter what."  
  
You double check the nearby halls to make sure Naoya's barrier is working properly, and that no one had been stupid enough to brave the corruption and camp here while you were away.  
  
Thankfully, the water still runs clean. Kaido fills the bottles in the sink as you lean against the counter, capping the full ones and handing him the next empty bottle until the necessary chore is finished.  
  
Once everything is back in the Atsuro's bag, now twice as heavy, you give Kaido a small smile. His face is a mix of apprehensive and anxious, but he'd known exactly what he was in for since you chose him to come with you. No, since he'd asked you for a favor this morning. You don't break his gaze until he moves forward and squats down before you.  
  
"You got bad taste to pick a guy like me outta everyone," Kaido mutters quietly, his eyes flickering back and forth between your face and the task at hand. "That big-titted chick would have done this without blinking an eyelash, but instead you want me down here..."  
  
You laugh as he finishes undoing your pants, and push your fingers through his hair. "It's not good to doubt your King, you know?"  
  
That strange grin comes over his face again, like he's been reminded about how ridiculous of a situation you've both experienced over the last week. "So sorry, your Highness," he says as sarcastically as he can with your cock in his hands.  
  
This time, he doesn't need much steering at all. Kaido opens his mouth and takes your cock as far as he can, sucking hard. It's a rough, sloppy blowjob, but it gets you off all the same. You tighten your grip on his head to hold him steady and slide your cock in and out of his hot, wet mouth.

Looking at him like this makes you wonder what his beloved Miss Mari would say if she saw him at your knees, taking your cock like it's his only lifeline. That thought alone does it for you more than any of the half-baked pornos you used to watch online.  
  
Your breath hitches once you're close, and all you really want to do is stick your cock down Kaido's throat, until he gags. But you resist that urge for now-- patience is a virtue, after all, even for the King of Bel. Another wicked thought takes root in your mind, and right as you're on the cusp of your orgasm, you pull out.  
  
Kaido realizes what you're doing just in time to shut his eyes before your come splatters on his face. He huffs and stares up at you, gaze burning with exasperation, and a hint of arousal. "You're a real jerk, you know that?"  
  
Smirking, you wipe the semen off his cheek and push your finger into his mouth. He accepts it without complaint, sucking and swallowing like a model peon. When it comes to things like this, Kaido is far smarter than Atsuro; he knows how to pick the side that wins and make sure he's right at the center of the action. He knows that you are powerful, and when given the chance to be in your favor, he takes it. You wonder just how much he would do to stay there.  
  
Kaido takes his cue to get cleaned up once you step back to fix your pants. He runs his head under the faucet until he's satisfied, and you both walk back like nothing ever happened.  
  
  
Later, you notice Naoya's appraising gaze lingering on you longer than usual.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just impressed with how much you've developed. I shouldn't have even worried about the angels," he tells you. You know that's not all he has to say, so you wait until he starts to speak once more. "Kaido is a good pawn to have."  
  
 Shrugging, you say, "So are you." Naoya grins with delight, and pride.  
  
  
"What're you plannin' to do, anyhow?" Kaido asks the next time you two have a moment to talk. Atsuro had been asking Naoya about something related to the demon summoning program, and Kaido clearly has no trouble tuning them out. You raise your eyebrow, and he goes on. "Once you beat the angels." He turns to face you completely and asks, "You just gonna go off to fight God afterward?"  
  
"Are you saying you'd miss me?" you say, forcing as much sweetness and pleasant surprise into your voice as possible.  
  
"Yeah, right, asshole." But Kaido's expression shifts slightly, his brows knitting closer together. "I can't fight God with you is all. I'll get real bored if that's all you're gonna do."  
  
You smile at Kaido's bad attempt at lying. He's taken a liking to you, and you know it. Of course, you are his ticket to power, freedom, and excitement, but you'd seen his honest outrage when confronting the demon tamers who wanted you dead. He had been infuriated by their pathetic excuses and cowardly ways, yes, but beneath that there was an anger wrought from something else-- concern. For you, and as a person, not as the King of Bel.  
  
Atsuro is not looking, so you run your fingers through his hair and let your hand rest at his neck. Kaido seems taken aback at the sudden intimate gesture, but before he says anything, you decide to answer his question.  
  
"I'll take over the world."  
  
Kaido eyes widen, shocked to hear you say it so seriously, devoid of the lightness in your usual declarations. You can feel the blood surging in his veins as you brush a pulse point with your thumb. He takes in a long breath, then starts to chuckle, but it sounds as nervous as it does excited, and you think it's precious how Kaido always tries to hide those emotions he considers weak.  
  
No matter how much he laughs or smirks, you can see his expression faltering slightly, can feel him tremble when you lock eyes with him. Kaido knows that you can do it, that you can take over the world, that you are stronger than angels and gods and anyone who gets in your way. And just as much as it intoxicates him, it fucking terrifies him.  
  
You drag Kaido forward by his throat, forcing your mouth against his with unbidden need. He only seems startled for a fraction of a second, then he responds with such ferocity that it makes you feel dizzy. This time, you don't care whether Atsuro is watching or not, as you bite at Kaido's lips and let him run his tongue against yours.  
  
Once more, you think about Mari, and the favor you'd granted your clever pawn in the morning. Was it really the battlefield he'd wanted to get her away from, or you?  
  
"I'll be waiting," she'd said before she left. But Kaido is yours now, and you think you will keep him very, very busy.


End file.
